Misdeed
by Celestia Horlenden
Summary: Liu Bei; Liu Feng―Liu Bei melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya.


**Misdeed**

Liu Bei; Liu Feng―Liu Bei melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya.

 **D** ynasty **W** arriors ;; **K** oei

 **M** isdeed ;; **C** elestia **H** orlenden

* * *

;

Liu Bei membelalakan matanya kala ia mendengar sebuah berita mengejutkan. Ia kemudian memandangi seonggok mayit yang mencucurkan darah segar dari kerongkongan tubuhnya. Darah segar itu mengotori lantai granit indah milik istana. Namun, Liu Bei sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia menatapnya nanar, memaksanya menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang telah lama mengering, kemudian membanjiri kedua ceruk matanya.

Liu Bei ingin berteriak histeris, namun lidahnya kelu.

Sebuah konflik dalam hatinya berkecamuk. Hatinya sesak dan batinnya terluka; ia sungguh sudah sangat lelah dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini: tak lagi dapat menentukan kebenaran dan kesalahan. Keadaannya bak seribu jarum―bahkan panah! merajam tubuhnya berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, sampai ia tak yakin lagi jalan yang ditempuhnya adalah kebajikan.

Mengapa―mengapa ia tidak memercayai perkataan anak angkatnya? Mengapa ia memaksanya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri? Andai saja saat itu Liu Bei memafkannya― _andai saja_.

Kalau saja bukan Zhuge Liang yang menyarankan nasehat konyolnya―kalau saja! kalau saja ia tidak mengindahkan nasehat Zhuge Liang, Liu Feng tidak akan mati dan ia tidak akan menyesal. Dan Liu Feng tidak akan pernah menyesal tidak mengkhianati dirinya, sang ayah angkat. Tapi nyatanya, Liu Bei sebagai Raja Shu tidak bisa mencegah pertumpahan darah di Chengdu. Tepat di depan matanya.

' _Ayah angkat, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menolak mengirim bala bantuan ke Maicheng, hanya saja Shangyong masih belum stabil dan pasukanku tidak bisa menembus provinsi Jing! Terlebih lagi Panglima Meng Da_ ―'

' _Cukup! Aku tidak bisa memercayaimu lagi, Liu Feng. Kau... apa kau akan mengkhianatiku?_ '

' _ITU MUSTAHIL, AYAH ANGKAT!_ '

Dan saat itu juga, Zhuge Liang, menyarankan untuk menghukum mati Liu Feng. Katanya, Liu Feng akan menjadi penghalang bagi anak kandung Liu Bei, Liu Shan, di masa depan nanti. Sebab, Liu Feng adalah seorang prajurit yang tangguh dan dapat diandalkan, dan ia dapat mengancam Liu Shan sebagai pengganti Liu Bei nantinya. Namun bodohnya, Liu Bei dibutakan oleh pengkhianatan, dusta, dan kekejian. Maka ia tak lagi percaya kepada anak angkatnya, Liu Feng.

' _Akan lebih baik jika Panglima Liu Feng yang akan mengeksekusi dirinya sendiri, Yang Mulia,_ '

' _Lakukan sesukamu, Perdana Menteri Zhuge Liang._ '

' _Baik._ '

Sepasang prajurit memasuki istana Chengdu lalu menyeret kasar Liu Feng ke luar ruang singgasana, diikuti Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang sebagai saksi. Seorang prajurit tergesa-gesa membawa sebuah pedang kekaisaran yang tajam dan baru diasah. Dengan berat hati, Liu Bei memberikan pedang berharga tersebut dengan hati-hati kepada Liu Feng.

Liu Feng menerima pedang yang akan menjadi saksi bisu kematiannya dengan berat hati. Pedang kekaisaran milik ayah angkatnya itu, akan menjadi saksi bisu dari kecerobohan Raja Shu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah ayah angkatnya, memberikan senyuman getir untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajahnya diselimuti lara, dendam, dan kepasrahan. Ia kecewa dengan perintah ayah angkatnya yang tidak lagi percaya kepada dirinya, anak yang diangkatnya sendiri.

Liu Feng siap untuk mati. Sangat siap; karena melaksanakan perintah Raja adalah tugasnya. Namun, ia tidak siap dengan kekecewaan mendalam yang merobek seluruh jiwanya. Terlebih lagi, dikecewakan oleh sang ayah angkat dan Rajanya sendiri.

Sebelum Liu Feng mengayunkan pedang maut itu ke lehernya, ia berteriak histeris,

' _AKU MENYESAL TIDAK MENDENGARKAN PERKATAAN MENG DA!_ '

Lalu, pedang maut itu terayun dan merobek kerongkongan Liu Feng dengan kasar. Dari kerongkongannya, mengalir darah segar yang kental nan hangat. Liu Bei hampir pingsan melihatnya. Namun Zhuge Liang dengan segera membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam ruang singgasana. Liu Bei terududuk lemah menyaksikan eksekusi mati salah satu anak kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang prajurit membawa pesan darurat kala sang Raja masih terduduk lemah di singgasana mewahnya.

' _LAPOR! Panglima Meng Da membelot ke Wei!_ '

Saat itu juga, Liu Bei menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dengan tatap pilu menghiasi wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sepasang matanya terbelalak, lidahnya kelu dan batinnya terluka.

 _Ia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya._

 _;_

* * *

 **endnote.** Liu Feng adalah anak angkat Liu Bei sebelum Liu Shan lahir. Ia adalah prajurit yang dapat diperhitungkan dan menjadi favorit Liu Bei.


End file.
